The Truth
by Syrina Kamar
Summary: This is the truth! This is what really happened. I wrote the story for Mr.Syme and he gave me a low grade for "Not being realistic". I guess all them books and movies have finally gone to my head. I wonder what the gang will think of my story...


_**Hey everybody! I'm Syrina. This was originally a report I wrote for school (witch I would have written anyway), but I never got the paper back from my teacher, and I turned in all drafts for it, so I am writing this based on what I wrote a few months ago.**_

_**I swear! I am not hating on anybody! And I am not against anybody who is gay. Sorry if you feel insulted.**_

_**The ending to The Outsiders made me sad, like, she ends it with the beginning! So she thinks she's making it happy! And I love Dallas, and it made me sad nobody would write papers on him, so I plan on writing one about him also. Sorry, I can go on about The Outsiders forever, so if you do that too, feel free to message me. :D**_

_**This story takes place literally RIGHT after the end of the book. Ponyboy's POV and switches to 3rd person POV at the very end…you'll see why. Enjoy :D**_

"And I finally began with this: when I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman, and a ride home." I finish reading to the gang as I set the notebook down with a sigh. only gave me a 'B' on it since it had bad language and improper grammar (What? We talk like that, I had to write them the way we are.). "Any questions?" I ask, I don't want them asking me a bunch later, so I thought I'd ask now.

"Who the hell is Paul Newman?" Steve shouts.

I sigh, "I answered that in the beginning of the story: an actor in the movie I watched the day I got beat up." They know I hate talking about that. But I don't like Steve, and he doesn't like me anyway.

"Is he a queer? Hahahaa!"

I sigh again, "No, Two-Bit; he is not… yes Darry?", I respond after my oldest brother Darry raises his hand.

"Yah…your story is…don't get me wrong Ponyboy, it's great! But I think your teacher was looking for something a little more realistic." Darry Says taking the notebook from my hand and flipping through the pages.

"Yah Pony. I loved it! I loved how it started off real, then went to your own creative mind. But why did I die?" Johnny says so softly, it can barely be heard.

"You also can't kill the best looking one in the group over some stupid little reason!" Dally says enraged. Moments like that are normally when I used to like to draw pictures of him, but I've grown out of that.

Soda gasps, "I didn't DIE!"

Even I laugh at that.

Dally grabs his shirt, "Do you wanna go! We'll go right now! Right now!"

"Were? Dairy Queen?! haha!" Two-Bit comments. That got him a nice punch in the mouth from Dallas. Two-Bit leaves.

"Dal wouldn't risk his life for anybody else's anyways." Johnny whispers. Dally's face turns bright pink; Dallas Winston never gets embarrassed. It was silent for what seemed like forever.

"Wow…would you look at the time! I'll be late to the DX if I stay any longer." Steve implies so Soda will go with him. They both exit, as well as Darry; he needs to work on the other side of town today, so he had put a bunch of grease in his hair (Darry only puts in grease for the rumbles).

"I'm gonna go find Two-Bit, he promised we would play football today. He's gonna teach me to tackle." Johnny also leaves. Man, what's with everybody today?!

"Would you?" I finally ask, looking at my toes. I look up, and Dally raises his eyebrows. "would you have saved Johnny even if it meant risking yourself?"

"Yah…" he sighs fiddling with…Two-Bit's?...knife (I guess 3 years in new York teaches you things.)

He suddenly grabs the front of my shirt and whispers in my ear; "…And if you tell _anyone_: I kill you!" Dally gets up and leaves.

I had never been as big a fan of Dallas Winston as Johnny is, but after writing that; I know that he is a good guy. And just like Johnny, we wouldn't be able to get along without him. We are a gang, like a family; and for Johnny and Dallas, we're the closest thing to family they will ever have. Two-Bit has his mom and little brother who is only a year or two old. Steve has both his parents and step parents. Me Darry and Soda have each other. But not Johnny and Dallas, we are ll they've got. Maybe that's why Dal loves Johnny so much: because Johnny is just like him, just he came about his issues better than Dally.

One day the e two will be known to the world, maybe I could be the one to show them off. And I know just who to start with: Cherry Valence.

3rd person POV

Ponyboy just got up to leave, realizing he would be late to school if he waited any longer.

Then suddenly, Tow-Bit walks into the empty Curtis home, with a chocolate malt in one hand, and an old sneaker in the other.

"what the heck! I leave for a few minutes because I felt the need for a shake then, and you all leave?!...I found this shoe…I think it would fit you Pony…and I am talking to myself…" Two-Bit trys to solve his lonesome by talking to himself; but then leaves, remembering he put caps in the typewriters at school and didn't want to miss the fireworks…now the narrator is all alone.

_**Okay, thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed it, its kinda cheesy, but I had fun. If you would like to know what really happened (according to this story), then I need you all to review to tell me how much you want it! Fyi: Dally is mine! Thankyou -Syrina Kamar**_


End file.
